Things I Love Of Yourself
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan seorang Hinata pada Naruto, hal-hal yang dicintainya dari laki-laki itu, beserta kesadarannya betapa indahnya diri laki-laki itu. / Simple Story of NaruHina / Canon Universe.


_**Things I Love Of Yourself.**_

**By **_**Cause I am Stupid.**_

**Its characters taken by:**

_**Naruto**_**.**

**By **_**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**WARNING: No description (aren't I right?), only Hinata's words.**

**.**

"_Ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Berdiri di sini adalah kemauanku."_

"Aku yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah ... selalu merasa salah tempat."

_Aku takkan menyerah- aku yakin aku tidak salah tempat- untuk berdiri di sini. _

.

**Mata.**

**Mata**ku tak pernah berhenti mengalirkan airnya. Klan-ku menganggapku tidak penting. Hanya rongsokan yang begitu rendah. Tak berguna. Anak yang seharusnya tak usah dilahirkan. Kemampuan **mata **Byakugan yang kumiliki sangatlah lemah. Padahal, itu adalah salah satu inti kekuatan Hyuuga.

Aku melihat dengan **mata**-ku, seorang anak kecil yang selalu diberi sorot **mata **dingin. Sorot **mata **seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah diri yang seharusnya tak ada di dunia.

Tapi, dia selalu membalasnya dengan **mata **biru yang kuat dan tegar- yang tak sengaja seperti mengatakan dia tak peduli dengan sorot **mata** dingin tersebut. Tak pernah kulihat sekalipun, **matanya **meneteskan air. Padahal, dia menghadapi tekanan batin yang kuat. Tapi dia tetap bersemangat dan tidak terus menangis.

**Mata**nya yang bagai samudera ... membuatku benar-benar nyaman untuk terus melihatnya.

.

"Tapi Naruto ... kamulah yang membawaku ke tempat yang benar!"

_Kalau aku adalah aku yang dulu, aku pasti sudah menyerah dan takkan berada di sini- di tempat yang benar._

"Aku selalu mengejarmu."

_. Aku memang sudah di tempat yang benar— tapi, tidak, perjalananku masih panjang untuk mengejarmu!_

"Karena ingin berjalan bersama, beriringan denganmu."

_Ya. Aku akan berjalan beriringan denganmu, menggenggam tanganmu. Tunggu aku. _

"Naruto-lah yang mengubahku!"

_Siapa aku bila tak ada kau? Hanya sosok yang tak berubah. Cengeng dan mudah menyerah._

.

**Sosok.**

Aku melihat diriku sendiri. **Sosok**ku- orang yang mudah putus asa ... **sosok** seperti itu, siapa yang akan menyukainya? Dan apa gunanya pada diriku sendiri? Itu hanya menambah penderitaanku.

Aku melihat **sosok**nya. **Sosok** yang pantang menyerah. Walaupun **sosok **lain begitu merendahkannya, **sosok**nya tetap tegar dan menerima semuanya.

**Sosok**nya yang bersinar- bagai matahari. Menyinari **sosok**ku juga.

.

" Senyummu menyelamatkanku!"

_Aku takkan berada di sini tanpa senyummu! Aku pasti sudah tersesat tanpa penyelamatan dari senyum itu!_

.

**Senyum.**

Selalu aku tak ingin menyunggingkan **senyum**ku. Aku menderita. Benar-benar menderita. Tak ada waktu untuk ter**senyum**. Yang kulakukan adalah menangis ... menangis ... dan menangis.

Tapi, dia ... terus ter**senyum** menghadapi semuanya. **Senyum **tegar, yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti bersedih- dan langkah awalnya adalah ter**senyum**.

Bila matanya adalah samudera ... dan sosoknya adalah matahari ... maka **senyum**nya adalah pelangi yang dipantulkan dari matahari— sosoknya. Dengan menggunakan air mata—kesedihan sebagai hujan yang berasal dari samudera untuk menciptakan **senyum**nya—pelangi.

.

"Karena itu, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu!"

_Awalnya kupikir aku ingin berjalan bersama, beriringan , biarlah bila itu tak terjadi. Mati untuk melindungimu—sepertinya cukup lebih baik._

"Karena aku ... mencintaimu."

_Bila aku mati, setidaknya kau mengetahui perasaanku ini._

.

**Diri.**

Aku takkan bisa merubah **diri**ku, dan menuju jalan yang benar ... kalau tidak ada **diri**nya, Naruto.

**Diri**nya bagaikan pemandangan dimana samudera ... dengan matahari beserta pelangi menggantung. Seindah itu- bahkan menurutku lebih indah lagi.

.

_Mata, sosok, senyum._

_Samudera, matahari, pelangi._

_Semuanya!_

_Semua yang ada padamu._

**Itulah yang kucintai darimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu- karena kau adalah dirimu.**

**END**


End file.
